Three Words
by heya-gurl
Summary: There are unlimited number of three word phrases I can say. But there is one that can never escape my mouth. Not now, not ever.' AU NatXMikan
1. New in town

Three Words

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to me in no way! It was all the genius of Tachibana Higuchi

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first attempt in GA fanfiction. Please be merciful alright! (:

Chapter One: New in town

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land not too faraway, there lived a royal family. Though the family was wealthy and powerful, they never abused their power. Instead, they ruled over their kingdom with impartiality, justice and most of all, love. Throughout their peaceful regime, the people loved and respected them and were extremely grateful to them. To the people, the royal family was a gift and a blessing from God. _

_Unknown to a majority of the kingdom, each noble family had a form of power, also known as Alice. And the most powerful of all Alices naturally belonged to the all powerful and rich royal family. They had the Alice of fire. Never once however did the royal family abused their power or their authority. They kept their Alice a secret, only revealing it to the most trusted and only used it for the good. _

_But with the presence of the good, there was also the presence of the evil. They were the nobles who abused the power of their Alice and were subsequently banished from the kingdom. Together, these wretched beings lived in exile and poverty. For days, weeks, months and years they planned their revenge. Through the years, the revenge was perfected. All they needed to do now was to wait for the perfect opportunity to put it into action. _

_Finally, the time for vengeance arrived. These exiled nobles brainwashed the commoners into believing that the noble families and the royal family have been deceiving them for centuries: That the nobles and the royalty had been controlling them with their Alice and used it for evil. From then on, a civil war lasting for five years broke out. The once peaceful kingdom was now a battlefield. There was famine, poverty and much suffering to the people. _

_The state of the kingdom left the then king no choice but to summon his most trusted advisor to carry out an act that would change everyone's lives forever. With his powerful Alice of nullification, the advisor sealed away all the Alice of the kingdom. With no Alice, there would be no conflict and soon peace was restored by a brave, young man. The use of Alice along with the then nobles and royal family disappeared forever._

* * *

"MIKAN!!!! Wake up! We need to be at the train station in two hours!" Yuka yelled into her daughter's room. Mikan stirred about and was about to return to her land of dreams when she remembered the significance of this day. With a broad and wide smile on her face, she hopped out of bed and rushed through her morning routine.

How could she have almost forgotten? Today was a special day. It was THE day. Thinking about it made her smile even wider as she showered. Today, was a good day, it was the day when she would be reunited with her beloved best friend; the all knowing, beautiful and intelligent Hotaru Imai.

As Mikan got into the car, she took out her wallet to look at the picture her best friend and she took three years ago. Her gaze changed from an excited one to a warm and gentle one in an instant. After three long years, she was finally going to see Hotaru again.

Imai Hotaru was a girl of Mikan's age who moved into Mikan's village six years ago. With a cold, fierce and scary exterior, no child had the courage to approach her. Well, except for our young Sakura Mikan. Although Hotaru first treated Mikan coldly, Mikan never gave up. And true enough, it was not long before Mikan and Hotaru became two inseparable best friends.

Unfortunately, three years ago Hotaru's father had a job offer in Tokyo and the entire family had to move there. The pair of inseparable best friends were then ironically, separated. However, Mikan made Hotaru swore that they will keep in touch and so they did. A year ago, Hotaru sent Mikan an email with an attachment. This attachment was an application form to sign up for a scholarship to study in the prestigious Tokyo High School.

That single email successfully changed Mikan's studying attitude completely. With the help of her teachers, classmates and of course, Hotaru, Mikan's results had an increasing trend. Finally for her high school entrance exam, Mikan passed every single paper with flying colours. Mikan was ecstatic. Coupled with a few excellent letters of recommendation, Mikan was accepted into Tokyo High School under a scholarship programme.

Now, sitting in a bullet train on her way to Tokyo, Mikan felt better than ever. Clutching the photograph of Hotaru and her tightly, Mikan allowed herself to have a short nap on this really comfortable neck rest. The next time Mikan was conscious, she felt someone jabbing her in the shoulder. Irritably, she opened her eyes to see a pair of deep crimson eyes staring at her.

"AAHH!" Mikan yelped and quickly distanced herself. "What is it?!" She asked the stranger next to her crossly.

"You were drooling." He said pointedly and directed his glance at his shoulder. On his shoulder was a small but visible puddle of drool.

Mikan blushed deeply. She must have fallen asleep on his shoulder, thinking it was a neck rest. Not only had she fallen asleep on his shoulder, she even drooled on him! Mikan hurriedly took out a piece of tissue paper and furiously wiped on the guy's shoulder while spluttering numerous apologies.

"Cut it out." He said curtly. In the midst of her embarrassment, Mikan failed to hear him and continued to furiously wipe his shirt.

"Cut. It. OUT." He said irritably, getting louder with each word. Mikan froze and her eyebrow twitched.

"I am really very sorry about your sh-"

"Just shut up." The guy rudely interrupted her apology and glared at her coldly. Mikan felt her eyebrow twitched once more. She would admit that it was her fault for falling asleep on his shoulder then drooling on him but must he be so rude?! Mikan took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

"Look, I sincerely apologise for dirtying your shirt. I am will-" Mikan started again only to be interrupted once more.

"Just forget it." He cut across. Arranging his face into a scowl, he gave Mikan a last icy look before picking up his comic from the ground. He flipped to a particular page and resumed reading.

Mikan sighed heavily and thought to herself extremely puzzled. She distinctly recalls the seat beside her to be empty. Shrugging the thought aside, Mikan shook her head slightly and properly looked at the guy.

He had a handsome face, no doubt about that. Not to mention, he has beautiful, entrancing eyes. All these features were such a shame on such a rude guy though.

"Stop staring already." The guy said in a bored manner but his eyes sparked with a tinge of amusement. Mikan quickly averted her eyes. Such an arrogant git too!

The rest of the trip was then filled with awkward silence. Mikan would often find herself subconsciously stealing glances at the guy. The guy smirked inwardly and resumed reading his comic.

Mikan stretched her arms and take in a deep breath. After over four hours of stale air in the train, the fresh air sure feels good. After taking in another deep breath, Mikan wrinkled her nose. Compared to the usual fresh, cool air of the countryside, the city air of Tokyo stank.

"Mikan."

Mikan turned around at the sound of her name. Her face split into a big grin at the appearance of Hotaru.

"HOTAR-"Mikan was about to exclaim loudly before being interrupted again, only by Hotaru this time.

"Stop being so noisy."

'Hotaru never changes does she?' Mikan thought fondly to herself only to realise that Hotaru has already began walking away.

"Hotaru!!! Wait for me!" Mikan exclaimed and clumsily dragged her suitcase after her.

"Let me take care of that for you." A kind voice said and Mikan felt her suitcase being taken away from her. The voice, which Mikan now remembered, belonged to the Imai family's butler. Being the perfect butler, he opened the door for Mikan and Hotaru to get into the car before placing the suitcase in the boot.

After a short drive of about half an hour, Hotaru and Mikan left the car. Mikan stared in awe at the grand building in front of her.

"TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL"

Tokyo High was nothing like the high schools back in her hometown indeed. It was beautiful.

"Stop staring and enter already." Hotaru stated as she held open the door for Mikan. Mikan gave Hotaru another bright smile and followed her into the school. The interior of the school was as grand as the exterior. Mikan could not help but stare at her surroundings with a dazed look.

With Hotaru's help, Mikan easily registered and was soon lying down on her bed in her room. Even the student rooms were beautiful. This is unbelievable. Hotaru's room was down the hallway and her roommates have yet to arrive as term does not start in a week. Life is good to her right now.

Mikan closed her eyes and originally intended to take a short rest first. Yet, the face of that rude guy from before popped into her mind, successfully driving away her tiredness. Mikan sat away right away and decided at that moment that she should tour around the school.

Smiling once more, she put on her shoes, grabbed her sweater, her bag and left the room. She always knew that Tokyo High was a prestigious boarding school but this was really incredible. The school was decorated better than any place that she has even seen in her entire life!

Mikan stared at every single object in the room so closely yet she failed to see the person ahead of her.

"WHAM." She walked right into the guy and promptly fell to the ground. Mikan was about to apologise before she looked up to see_ that_ guy. The same guy that she drooled on!

"Why is it you again, drooly girl or should I say, Polka Dots?" He drawled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

YAY(:

I'm done! What do you think? I know this seems like your typical NatsumeXMikan high school story. But it's not okay! I also realise that the first portion seems really random and irrelevant but it is not alright! It will come back into the story later! Anyway, since you have already read, why not review?(:

Thanks!

Cheers,

Heya-gurl


	2. Promise me, Mikan

**Three Words**

Chapter 2: Promise me, Mikan

What did he mean by Polka-dots? Mikan frowned in confusion until an image of her polka-dots printed panties appeared in her mind. Did she wear it today? Also, if he had called her polka-dots that would mean that he-

"AAHHH!!! You terrible pervert!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs while instinctively covering her private areas.

The arrogant guy winced at the loud volume that she shouted at before replying coolly, "Firstly, you ran into me so I expect an apology not a scream. Secondly, you are noisy. Thirdly, a girl at this age should not be wearing such childishly printed panties."

Without waiting for a reply from the said girl, the guy smirked and resumed walking.

"You pervert! I will never be able to marry again and it's your entire fault!" Mikan shouted once again at his back. As Mikan continued to stare at the guy's distancing back, she heaved a sigh.

"Remember, being angry at someone is just punishing yourself for someone else's wrongdoing."

Mikan smiled at the thought of her father's life lesson when she was younger. Suddenly, Mikan swore quietly to herself. Her parents! She had completely forgotten about having to call them once she has successfully reached Tokyo High.

"Hello? Mum! Yeah. I've safely reached Tokyo and registered at Tokyo High. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah. Okay sure. You and Dad take care too alright! I love you too!"

Mikan hung up and resumed her self-initiated tour around the school. After half an hour of walking around, Mikan realised that Tokyo High school had a huge library, a full length Olympic-sized swimming pool, a running track with a football field in the middle, a basketball court, a tennis court, a fast food restaurant, a performing theatre and a really nice park. This school have practically every facility needed. Mikan settled down on a bench for a break when she heard someone shouting a few metres away.

"Imai! Hand over the photographs! Imai!!!"

It was a blond guy chasing after Hotaru. Mikan immediately got up and ran towards her best friend.

"Hand it over, Imai!" The blond guy said threateningly the moment he cornered Hotaru to a corner. Hotaru simply smirked.

"No."

The blond guy sighed in frustration before asking," How much?"

The sides of Hotaru's mouth curved upwards into a triumphant smirk and said,"Five thousand yen in addition to a dinner treat. "

The blond guy took out his wallet and took out five thousand yen and handed it over to Hotaru. Hotaru quickly counted that she had the full five thousand yen and passed him a brown envelope. The blond guy instantly grabbed the envelope and checked its contents.

"Hotaru!" Mikan greeted.

"Let's go, Mikan. This guy here, Ruka Nogi, is treating us dinner." Hotaru said, pointing to the blond guy, also known as Ruka.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Sakura Mikan, you can call me Mikan." Mikan said happily in a typical Mikan fashion.

"Hello. I'm Ruka Nogi, Ruka is fine. Nice to meet you too." Ruka answered in return.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's go for dinner." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Throughout the course of dinner at a local sushi bar near the school, Mikan found out that Ruka is a student of their age. Despite their earlier encounter, Ruka seems quite smitten with Hotaru. Mikan was certain that even without the earlier encounter, Ruka would have paid for the dinner anyway. Ruka was also an animal lover and the animals loved him just as much in return. His intimacy with the animals always gave Hotaru the chance to blackmail him. He simply seemed like a lovely person to be friends with in general. After dinner, Mikan thanked him for the splendid dinner. Ruka then mentioned that he was going to meet with his friends and would not be able to walk them back to the campus.

"Ruka seems like a nice person." Mikan started.

"A nice person to blackmail money from." Hotaru finished.

"You know, I met the most terrible and arrogant guy on the train and earlier in the school just now!" Mikan started again and told Hotaru the entire story. Hotaru just listened in silence.

"Mikan, Tokyo is not like Nagoya. The people here are dangerous. This is not the countryside where everyone is friendly and knows each other. Don't offend anyone or get friendly with any stranger you meet." Hotaru advised seriously.

"I didn't offend him! That arrogant pervert saw my underwear!"

"I didn't mean him. Just don't go shouting at the first stranger you meet. Also, unless you are with someone you actually know, don't leave the campus alone." Hotaru warned. Seeing the look on Hotaru's face, Mikan knew that she was not kidding and knew better than to argue. Hotaru does not kid around.

"Promise me, Mikan. That you will not leave the campus and wander around on your own. It is not safe." Hotaru said, looking at Mikan straight in the eye.

"Don't worry, Hotaru. I am no longer a child I know how to keep myself safe." Mikan assured Hotaru.

"Promise me, Mikan."

"Fine. I, Sakura Mikan, hereby promise Imai Hotaru that I will not wander about outside the campus on my own needlessly." Mikan promised before flashing Hotaru a warm, reassuring smile. Hotaru must have had her own reasons for making Mikan promise her this.

The duo then continued their walk back to the campus in silence. The mood surrounding the two heavily darkened by Hotaru's advice.

* * *

The next day started as any other day would. Mikan woke up, did her morning routine and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast with Hotaru.

"Good morning, Hotaru!!!" Mikan greeted and was about to give Hotaru a huge, bear hug. Unfortunately for her, Hotaru stepped aside at the last minute and allowed Mikan to fall to the ground instead.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry and you're paying." Hotaru replied. Mikan did not argue but simply got up and followed Hotaru who was already walking to the queue. After paying for her's as well as Hotaru's breakfast, Mikan made her way to an empty table nearby. Subconsciously, Mikan began thinking about that arrogant guy with the deep crimson eyes from yesterday. He had such deep crimson eyes that one can get lost in so easily. Suddenly realising who she had been thinking about for the last ten seconds, Mikan shut her eyes and frantically shook her head, as if she could shake the thoughts of him out of her mind.

"Watch where you're going! Look at what you've done!" A shrilly voice yelled, effectively pushing away all of Mikan's thoughts of that guy away. Mikan's eyes snapped open and saw an annoyed girl with sparkling green eyes and matching permed seaweed green hair glaring at her. It took Mikan a second or two to add one and one together. Mikan's tipped over glass of orange juice that once stood proudly at the edge of her tray and the obvious stains of orange juice all over the girl's shirt. This can't be pleasant.

"I'm so sorry! I did not mean to spill the juice on you! I am really sorry about your shirt." Mikan apologised.

The girl scoffed and said," The damage's already done so just leave it."

"I can wash the shirt for you or you can send it for cleaning and place it under my tab." Mikan said meekly before continuing, "Just bill it under my name. Sakura Mikan from dormitory 3D. I'll pay for it."

"Well, since you insist on it then that's what I'll do." The green eyed girl replied crossly. She started to walk away before turning around one more time to say,"You should know who you just spilt your orange juice all over. The name is Shouda Sumire."

"Exactly how many more people would you wish to offend before you're satisfied?" A monotonous voice came behind from Mikan. It didn't take long before Hotaru took over Mikan's still form and headed to an empty table. Mikan cringed as the thought fully sinked in. She only arrived at Tokyo yesterday and she has already offended two people. First being that arrogant jerk and second being that permy person. Mikan heaved a sigh and walked towards the table that Hotaru was already at.

The next few minutes went by peacefully with the two eating their breakfast quietly. A whole wave of gushings and whispers took away Mikan's attention off her breakfast and on to the people who just entered the cafeteria. The group consisted of five people. There were two blondes and a nearly bald guy. Leading them were Ruka and the arrogant guy that Mikan met the day before.

Mikan gasped before narrowing her eyes.

_'Him'_

"Ne, Hotaru. Who is the guy next to Ruka." Mikan asked innocently.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru replied simply, not giving anymore further details.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the late update! I actually have this chapter almost done for a really long time but I didn't know how to finish it up! Besides, I got distraced by another fandom. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, this would explain if the last part with Sumire and beyond was a little odd.

Still, you've read up to here! Review wouldn't you?(:

Thanks in advance!

-heya-gurl


End file.
